


How many secrets can you keep?

by spacebuck



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Closet Sex, Disabled!Bucky, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher!Bucky, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tumblr Prompt, au - parent/teacher, parent!Steve, points to later bottom!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky glanced up as the next parent walked in, and his mind blinked out for a moment. He had to force himself to remember that this man was here to talk about his kid in Bucky’s class and probably married to boot, but damn he wouldn’t mind a piece of that. “Now I know I shouldn’t be defending Kate,” The blond started before he could get a word in - and he looked almost … proud to be saying what he was - “But even though she punched that kid, she did it for the right reasons.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many secrets can you keep?

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a three-sentence fic prompt i received on tumblr, which was:  
> "Ship: Bucky x Steve, AU: teacher x proud parent"
> 
> the day after, I received an anonymous request to write more in that au, and this happened. I should be studying, what am I doing?
> 
> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title from the Arctic Monkeys' 'Do I Wanna Know?'

Bucky wasn’t quite sure how it had happened.

                One minute, he had been standing up, ready to say goodbye to the frankly too gorgeous for his own good parent of one of his students – a student that had been caught fighting, no less. Now, he had his fingers tangled in that perfectly styled hair, warm hands on his hips, and chapped lips pressed to his own, and he wasn’t exactly upset with the development.

                When he pulled back, Mr. ‘call me Steve’ Rogers looked as lost as he felt, despite having been the one to initiate it. Bucky went to pull him back in, and then froze as a thought occurred to him. “Shit, what about … are you… married?” he stuttered, eyes wide. It wasn’t an unreasonable assumption, considering the man had a teenager in Bucky’s class- _oh fuck_.

                But Steve shook his head instantly, cutting off Bucky’s swelling panic as he walked Bucky backwards until he hit his desk. “No, never.”

                “Girlfriend? …Boyfriend?”

                “Nope.”

                “Kate…?”

                “Adopted.”

                “Oh.” The sound had barely left Bucky’s mouth when Steve’s lips prevented him from saying anything more. His fingers tightened in Steve’s hair, and his breath hitched as he felt the brush of tongue against his lips. Parting them on a sigh, Bucky let one hand slide down to Steve’s shoulders as the blond took the invitation, pressing his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. He felt a big hand shift to his back, urging him forward slightly, before it slowly moved down to cup his ass.

                That had Bucky unconsciously rocking his hips forward, just a fraction. It was just enough to get the impression that Steve was decidedly _not_ unaffected by what they were doing, and a soft noise escaped him. Steve pressed his hips forward deliberately, and Bucky dropped his hands to his hips, clutching at his shirt as the kiss turned demanding.

                Bucky twisted his fingers as Steve sucked lightly on his tongue, and managed to get them under the hem of Steve’s shirt. He nearly gasped at the feel of soft skin under his right fingers, _did_ gasp when Steve broke the kiss, only to drop his mouth to Bucky’s throat. “Fuck,” Bucky breathed as he slid his hands up Steve’s sides, head tipping back as the blond sucked lightly at his pulse. He felt, more than heard, Steve’s chuckle, felt cooling air brush his stomach as Steve nudged his shirt up slightly.

                Bucky hesitated then, and Steve paused, lifting his head up to look at Bucky in question. Bucky bit his lip, then opened his mouth, but before he could speak, he heard the faint sound of footsteps, walking down the hall in their direction. And his classroom door had a window in it.

                “Fuck” Bucky said again, louder, and nudged Steve forward so he could straighten. Before he could think better of it, he grabbed Steve’s hand, tugging him towards the supply closet on the other side of the room. He knew this was a bad idea, knew that he should be professional about this, stop whatever this was from continuing, but when he glanced over his shoulder, saw Steve’s flushed skin, darkened eyes, and kiss-swollen lips, all he could think about was picking up right where they had left off.

                He opened the cupboard, which was more of a small, converted, office, and before he could step inside, he felt the warmth of Steve against his back, nudging him forward and closing the door behind them.

                “You sure?” The blond asked softly, and Bucky blinked slowly, actually pausing to think before nodding.

                “I just… I’m not…”

                “Katie mentioned you had a prosthetic, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

                “Knowing about it and seeing it are two different things, Steve. The rest of it’s not exactly pretty either.” Bucky wasn’t trying to convince Steve to stop, he really wasn’t, but he wanted to warn the other man, didn’t know if he could bear to get this far only to have Steve recoil when he saw the mangled mess of his left side.

                “I know. Show me then.”

                Bucky hesitated, turning in Steve’s arms to look at the blond for a moment. Then he sighed, stepping back slightly as he tugged off his glove. Before he could chicken out, he dropped his hands to the hem of his shirt, yanking the fabric over his head and letting it fall to the floor, looking at Steve’s chest so he didn’t have to meet his eyes, see the look on his face.

                There was a beat of silence, then Steve stepped forward, hands catching Bucky’s hips as his head dipped. Bucky’s breath hitched as he felt Steve’s lips at the top of his shoulder, his own hands settling on Steve’s waist as the other left a soft line of kisses along the edge of the scarring. He twitched as Steve kissed the seam of the join between him and the arm, and looked down, seeing Steve’s closed eyes, the look of pain on his face. Before he could say anything, the blond dropped to his knees, leaving kiss after kiss on the scarred skin of his chest, side, and hip.

                Steve paused, looking up at Bucky, and before he could say anything, was on his feet, hands spanning his waist as he kissed Bucky, hard. A sob caught in Bucky’s throat as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders, kissing him back, pressing them together. He dropped them after a moment as Steve kept kissing him, tugging at the hem of Steve’s shirt, pushing the fabric up. Steve’s hands left him for a moment, kiss breaking just long enough for the blond to pull his own shirt the rest of the way off. Then his mouth was back on Bucky’s, hands back on Bucky’s skin.

                “Yes, please,” Bucky gasped against Steve’s lips, hands smoothing over the firm muscle of Steve’s chest, and Steve let his hands drop to Bucky’s ass, before crouching slightly. Bucky made a soft noise of surprise as Steve suddenly straightened, lifting him up, and locked his legs around the bigger man’s waist. He moaned softly as Steve backed him against the door, mouth on Bucky’s neck, and held on a little tighter, pressing forward against the bulge in Steve’s jeans. He dropped his hands, trusting Steve to hold him up, and tilted his head back to give Steve room as his fingers attacked the fly of Steve’s jeans. He worked his right hand past the waistband of Steve’s underwear, stroking him lightly before wrapping his hand around Steve’s cock properly. Steve groaned softly, and Bucky whined in reply, shoving Steve’s underwear down and freeing his cock so Bucky could stroke him properly. Bucky felt Steve press harder against him, holding him up purely by his weight against Bucky, and didn’t think to even worry as he felt Steve’s hand against his slacks. “Please,” He whined again, and Steve quickly popped his pants open and slid his hand in.

                Bucky groaned, arching back against the door as he felt Steve’s fingers wrap around him, stroking him teasingly. Then Steve was pulling him out of his pants, batting Bucky’s hand out of the way, and wrapping his hand around them both. Bucky clutched Steve’s shoulders, nails digging in and metal denting the skin as he rocked his hips up into Steve’s hand. The blond stroked his hand over them, precome easing the way and making them both shudder. Bucky twisted his fingers in Steve’s hair, bracing himself with his left hand, and tugged Steve up into a needy kiss. A moan caught in his throat as Steve gasped, rolling his hips forward, and Bucky lost himself to the harsh panting and slick glide of Steve’s hand.

                It could have been mere minutes, it could have been hours, but it still felt all too soon when Bucky’s stomach clenched, and he let out a whine against the skin of Steve’s throat. “Fuck- please Steve c’mon plea- _hnn-_ se I wanna … I’m gonna …”

“Gonna come for me Bucky? Go on then baby, come.” The low grate of Steve’s voice was all he needed, body jerking, legs tightening around Steve as he whimpered and came in Steve’s hand. He heard Steve groan, and felt him shudder against him, and stroked his fingers through Steve’s hair, grinning in his post-orgasmic haze. He dimly felt Steve’s hand slow down, then still, and felt fingers against his jaw. He let Steve pull him into a kiss, a lazy meeting of mouths, and he blinked his eyes open as their lips parted to see Steve smiling almost dopily at him.

                “Hey,” Steve murmured softly, brushing his fingers over Bucky’s cheek, before kissing him softly.

                “Hey yourself,” Bucky replied with a little smile, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck as he slowly, reluctantly, unwound his legs __. Bucky looked over Steve’s shoulder, reached out to grab a box of tissues, pulling it open and offering it to Steve. He closed his eyes as Steve chuckled softly, felt the brush of lips against his jaw before he heard Steve take tissues from the box and clean them both up.

                It should have been awkward as they both returned themselves to presentable, but it wasn’t. Bucky tugged his shirt back on, and when his head came free, was met by Steve’s lips, kissing him softly. He sighed into it, sliding his arms around Steve’s waist and leaning into the blond, before tucking his head down against Steve’s shoulder.

                “So I uh… wasn’t expecting that…” He mumbled, and Steve laughed softly.

                “Neither was I, but I’m not complaining.”

                Bucky grinned against Steve’s skin, then lifted his head as Steve pulled back, looking for something in the boxes surrounding them. He returned with a pen, taking Bucky’s hand and scrawling something across his wrist in small, blocky letters.

                “I’d like to take you to dinner, do this properly,” Steve murmured, looking almost uncertain as he dropped the pen back in its box. Bucky looked down at his arm, smiling when he saw the handful of digits on his skin, along with Steve’s name.

                “I’d like that,” he said softly, stepping in to kiss him just as soft. “But until then,” He added with a sigh, and Steve grinned.

                “Yeah, responsibilities.” Steve laughed lightly, nuzzling their noses together before stepping back and glancing around the small room, making sure it didn’t look like they had just done what they had. When he was satisfied that nothing was out of place, he ran a hand through his hair, then kissed Bucky’s cheek lightly. “Call me, please,” He murmured, smiling as he slipped out of the cupboard. Bucky didn’t move, slumping against the shelves, staring after him, wondering what the fuck had just happened, and already working out when they could do it again.

                Then he sighed, shook his head, and headed out into the now-empty classroom, starting to pack his stuff up, glad it was a Friday. He should feel guilty, he knew, but he had date, with a gorgeous guy, and he really couldn’t bring himself to regret anything.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, questions, prompts etc. are always welcome, both here and at my [tumblr.](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
